Savaged Soul Soothed Capture
by Cascata
Summary: Bulma- mistreated on many levels for as long as she can remember. Chi-Chi-? Ignored by her father for years. What happens when the two are interceptd by an old "witch" on their way to Madame Dupenkopin's School of Refined Young Ladies? Even more what hap
1. Bulma

Savaged Soul Soothed Capture

Chapter 1

Neko 

**AN: _Hey all, bet you guys weren't expecting this… I'M REVISING! That's right. From beginning to where I left off it's all gonna be revised for the first of countless times. You know what that means… BETTER STORY! Anywho, hope ya'll enjoy the revision of _Savaged Soul Soothed Capture.**

**Disclaimer: _Me no own. You no sue._**

~~~~*~~~~

The forest was alive with the songs of tropical birds, each singing their chords in the flawless choir of nature. Leaves ruffled softly in the gentle breeze and the stream's quiet trickling played in the background its tranquil melody of sunset. Soon the remaining sunlight would settle behind the hills, leaving behind only the silver glow of the moon to replace the crimson light now flooding through the trees. 

Twilight was near, and as though planned the crickets began to play their instruments, adding to the chorus. Frogs began to gossip to one another of the days events and soon the sounds of motion began to fill the brief moments of silence. The forest was awakening; stirring with the creatures of the night. 

Suddenly, a sharp scream cut through the music and silence reigned for a moment. Into the largest clearing stumbled a young girl, perhaps thirteen years of age. Her messy teal hair often in her sweaty dirt-covered face proved an obstacle and inhibited her ability to see often enough for her to stumble where she normally wouldn't. 

A log, in the end, was the means of her downfall. Literally. Stumbling over the log she found herself in the creek a moment later, gasping for the wind knocked from her in the fall. The moment it took was all that was needed by her predators, who were now upon her. 

With a powerful blow, the eldest of her hunters knocked her from the water and into a nearby tree, granting her a moment of numbness to all her surroundings, thoughts, and fears. As the numbness lifted, however, pain shot through her body as each of the men began kicking her. Curling up in a ball she attempted to catch her breath, though each kick to her ribs destroyed what progress was made until finally it all ceased and she was left in a heap, sobbing. 

The eldest knelt beside her, clutching her blood tainted hair tight then yanked her head up to face him. With a smirk he leaned in, bringing his face to only inches of hers. "Hello, Bulma. So good to see you after… how many days? Three? Four?"

Bulma gasped for air as she continued to sob, unable to respond. Not that she was putting forth much effort.

"Five, that's right. Hmm, well, since you've been a particularly bad girl…" his smirk grew and he reached to the hilt of his dagger. "You will get a particularly strong punishment, it is fair is it not?"

The four others nodded in agreement, much to Bulma's dismay. Her brothers often rejoiced in punishing her for anything she did wrong. 

Drawing the blade, the eldest laughed, "You, my dear, may never run away again," he smirked as he pressed it just below her throat and trailed down to the laces of her bodice, just hard enough that she could feel it though it never once cut her skin. 

Finally the sobs became controllable and she looked up at him defiantly. "Go ahead," she said coldly through tears, though shuttered from her restrained sobs. "Kill me," she dared. Her own words and even the tone surprised her… but she realized at that moment she did not care, so long as it would just _end_!

Hiei stared at her a moment, then laughed aloud followed by his brothers. "You honestly think I will let you off that easily?"

Bulma looked at him, confused a moment, then to her brothers. "Then what are you going to do?" she asked softly, instantly regretting her own question upon receiving the smirks each brother had cast in her direction.

"Punish you the way a girl should be," Hiei responded simply, then motioned for his brothers to restrain her. 

The twins, Jito and Jiro, took her arms while Mori and Hokichi took her legs. All of them resembled their father with their dark hair and pale green eyes. They were, however, much better built and younger. Each wore dirty-white or brown gis and rough leather boots. Every one of them carried at least three or four large blades made for them by the finest smith in the village. Warrior appearance, even more savage of hearts.

Bulma struggled against them despite her knowledge of its futile nature. She struggled until the cold blade began cutting through the threads holding her bodice over her young, forming chest, at which point she stopped instantly. "What are you doing?" the demand was hardly above a whimper, thus receiving only a laugh from most of her elder siblings. 

"Do you honestly need to ask?" Hiei asked smugly while removing the cloth from her, exposing her completely from the waist up. "Hmmm, looks like our little bloomer is blooming," he laughed, then began pulling her skirt down with the help of Mori and Hokichi. 

"Stop it!" she cried suddenly, only to have part of her skirt stuffed in her mouth as to silence her. Screaming into the coarse fabric she began to frantically struggle once again having realized then what their intentions were. Her screams were unheard, though, by any from the village… any who could help. 

Suddenly, she felt the abrasive fingers of Hiei touch a most sensitive part of her: the untainted flower between her legs. Her heart raced and she frantically began kicking and pulling at her arms in the futile attempt to free herself to free herself. Her eyes locked on her oldest brother's, pleading wordlessly for him to stop. 

His response was a simple smirk before he began pulling his pants down. The more Bulma screamed into the cloth and struggled the more excited he became. Kneeling at her exposed womanhood, Hiei grasped her hips and brought himself closer to her. With a sudden motion he thrust inside her earning an even louder and more distraught scream than before. Gripping her slender hips he began pumping inside her with all his might, never slowing… but rather speeding up as her sobs became more intense. With each sob Bulma could manage he would thrust harder, faster, until he was able to release inside her. He then pulled the skirt from her mouth and reveled in her sob-choked screams.

After catching his breath he smirked down at her before pulling his pants back up and moving to take Hokichi's place on her foot. Hokichi did much the same as his brother, though lasted much longer and rather than releasing inside of her, he targeted her face, which only stunned her a moment. He then took Mori's place. 

This went on until the twins replaced Mori. At this point Bulma was far too weak at this point to struggle much more. The twins were both able to have their fun at the same time, pinning their young sister between them and taking her from both sides. Her screams became softer and more of sobs than anything else. 

When at last her brothers had finished with her they threw her in the creek and began dunking her under to clean her blood away. After, they threw her the skirt to wrap up in while they led her back to the village, throwing her in mounds of dirt from time to time simply to dirty her yet again. 

The moonlight guided them until they finally reached the village, where most were around the fire in the city circle. Bulma was to get dressed and cleaned up before joining her brothers and father there to help with whatever need they may have. If she were good, she would get food. If she were bad, she would receive a beating and no food for two days. 

As she slipped to her father's hut the realization of how filthy she was struck her. Dropping the skirt of which she had been her sole source of cover to the village, she began quickly washing her face with the water in her bowl. When most of the dirt was removed from her face she began on her hair, then ended by grabbing a small shred of cloth from her skirt and washing away the dirt on her arms. When she was acceptable by her father's standards she quickly began dressing and braiding her hair back tight before venturing out of the hut only to be met with the angry eyes of her father. 

"Thought you could run away and be unnoticed, eh?" He asked lowly, the tone of voice she'd learned often meant lashings. 

"I… I'm sorry, fa…" she was cut off instantly by a blow from the back of his hand. 

"Sorry doesn't fix the humiliation you brought upon our house, Bulma, get back in that hut," he hissed and shoved her in before she could react. Slamming the door behind him he shoved her down on his own bed before reaching past her and picking up his whip. "Did you honestly think you would get away with it?" he growled, glaring dangerously at her. 

No response. 

"Answer me!"

She remained silent, fear choking back her voice. Had she really thought she could escape? Perhaps she could have if she had done it while her brothers were away hunting… how careless she was.

"I said," he growled as he grabbed her throat, "Answer me!" he lifted her at the words and slammed her against the sturdy wall of the hut, earning only a soft yelp. When her eyes rolled back in her head he finally threw her to the ground roughly and kicked her side, earning yet another yelp. 

As she began regaining breath her father was upon her, pinning her hands down with one of his, the other gripping his whip. "And were you punished?" he hissed, though his mouth formed a smirk. 

"Aye, sire…"

"Enough?"

Silence.

"No, not enough," he laughed and set the whip down only to trail his hand down her stomach and beneath her skirt to touch her still sensitive womanhood. Her wince and sudden struggle earned an excited grin. "Ah, not by a long shot was it enough. They are just boys," he began pulling her skirt up over her legs to show all beneath. With the whip he bound her hands together and to the base of the bed before stuffing the little remains of her tattered skirt in her mouth to silence her.

As Bulma watched her father remove his pants she began to struggle and scream into the cloth, both of which proving futile. She watched her father's eyes widen in excitement as she attempted to free herself of his grasp, then stopped once he was inside her. Staring blankly at him she watched him with unseeing eyes as he had his way with her. Rougher… faster… deeper than her brothers.

When finally finished he stood and left her on the ground a while longer, staring off into space before nudging her with his foot. "I will see you later tonight," he smirked then turned and walked out of the hut, closing the door securely behind him. 

Bulma laid in silence for the longest time, detached. After several candle marks she closed her eyes and began to cry before curling up as close as she could to her bound hands. Each sob she pleaded for it to end until finally she found herself asleep, her sole escape from this world she was born into. 

~~~~*~~~~

**And that is the revision of chapter one. Hope you enjoyed!**

~~~~*~~~~ 


	2. ChiChi

Savaged Soul Soothed Capture

Chapter 2

Neko 

**AN: _All right – that took a bit longer than expected. Sorry for the delay I was a wee bit wrapped up in work and the like. I know, I know… excuses, excuses right? _**

**Disclaimer: _Me no own. You no sue._**

The solid leg whipped above her head, narrowly missing by mere hairs. Dropping to the ground on instinct, her leg swung out and caught the assailant by the back of his knees, almost dropping him completely to the ground. She jumped up quickly, then, seeing a moment of weakness in her opponent. Bringing her own leg up and around, aiming for his head, she nearly cursed as his pitiful block turned out to be a trap and he had her by the leg.

She nearly catches herself though nearly would hardly be enough when he jerked her leg towards him… causing her to fall flat on her back before him. All the air from her lungs is knocked out and she can only glare up at him as he grins down at her triumphantly. "Nice try, Chi."

"Shut up, Brick," Chi-chi snaps and jerks her leg from him. He always did that whenever he had her at a disadvantage… and as far as he was ever concerned, he won. And he'd of course hear no word in edgewise. In a fluid motion she's back on her feet. Her once confined, raven hair cascades over her shoulders and down her back and she lets out an aggravated sigh. "And you just had to break another set, didn't you?"

"Not my fault you wear your chopsticks in your hair when sparring, Chi," he argued, running a hand through his own raven hair.

Before Chi-chi could retaliate, a hushed voice called out to them, "Chi! Brick! Dad's coming." This news earned a groan from both siblings, Chi-chi more-so as she hated being spoken to as though she wasn't there. Having taken on quite a resemblance of her mother, it seemed easier for her father to overlook her existence.

Within moments, their father rounded the corner. Chi-chi was finishing the dust-off on her elder brother when she finally took notice of his presence. She looked up to him, along with her brothers, as he entered the clearing. He seemed tired and cared little for comments, even from his sons. "Chi-chi is to be sent off for training to become a woman worthy of her ranks. Duk'hahven. Brick, you will escort her and two other girls to this training ground. You're the eldest and most skilled in combat. You leave the day after 'morrow."

Chi-chi was stunned into silence, and she suddenly felt all eyes belonging to her brothers upon her. "Why?" She demanded after a moment, startling her brothers. Her face folded into a frown beneath the dirt on her face.

Her father glanced down at her slowly, and for a moment there was an uncomfortable silence as his fury drove into her for talking out of turn. "Obviously you are in dire need of such training. How do you expect to find a husband in your current state?"

"No," she responded lowly, her voice seething with fury. For a moment she forgot her ever present desire to please him, to be noticed and loved by him. "I won't go. You can't just pass me off to a stranger like that. It's…"

"Silence," her father growled lowly, though Chi-chi could almost hear the echo through the woods. "You're going. No arguing. It's been decided. You've two days." Without hearing another word, he turned and stalked off into the forest. No bird so much as dared to speak until well after he was gone.

Chi-chi felt her stomach turn and smolder, then swung around and sent her foot through a fallen tree, splintering the dry wood.


End file.
